


JNSM (Jasmine) Chibi

by SailorSun777



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Amputee Yang Xiao Long, Awkward Flirting, BAMF Jaune Arc, Bad Flirting, Bisexual Yang Xiao Long, Chibi, F/F, F/M, Gauntlets and Greaves Week, M/M, Male Protagonist, Minor Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong, Minor Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, One-Sided Attraction, Ozpin (RWBY) Lives, Protective Qrow Branwen, Pyrrha Nikos Lives, Roman Torchwick Lives, Ruby Rose (RWBY) Needs a Hug, Sub Jaune Arc, Weiss Schnee Needs a Hug, Yandere, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSun777/pseuds/SailorSun777
Summary: What if instead of focusing on the girls, what if we focused on the guys? I decided to do the Chibi before I do the main series.So stick around for Adorkable boys, cute girls, redeemed villians, heroes being made villians, people being resurrected, bad flirting and Ren is yandere!!!
Relationships: Amber/Ozpin (RWBY), Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Neopolitan, Jaune Arc/Neptune Vasilias, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Mercury Black/Sun Wukong, Mercury Black/Yang Xiao Long, Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong, Penny Polendina/Whitley Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos/Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Winter Schnee, Ruby Rose/Emerald Sustrai, Ruby Rose/Neptune Vasilias, Weiss Schnee/Neptune Vasilias
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Jaune Makes Muffins

**Author's Note:**

> Before we start, Jaune, Ruby, Weiss, Whitley and Mercury are childhood friends, Jaune learned how to weild a sword by Raven (who stayed instead of Tai) and Winter (who decided to take a page out of her mother's book and start drinking as a cooping mechanism).
> 
> In this universe Mercury has a semblance and Silver Blast is what he calls his boots. They are just boots, he has normal legs (and Yang is the one with amputees arms).
> 
> I got Neptune's weapon from searching it excuse me if I got it wrong.
> 
> Neptune and Jaune don't have as much problem as they do in canon (idk if that makes when I have to the series easier or harder)
> 
> I based half my casting on my personal shipping, so if you're wondering why Jaune is Ruby not Pryyha and Mercury is Yang, that's why (Arkos and BumbleBee shipper don't kill me)
> 
> The Vasilias family can also create glyphs
> 
> In this universe, Sun joins the White Fang and not Blake. So if she seems more open (or OOC) that's why (i mean she seems to fine and more open to more people in Vol 7 so far, so maybe had she never joined she'd be more open?)

In a space of pure whiteness, the giant blocky title and a certain sword emblem drop from the sky to the ground, where the four miniaturized members of Team JNSM (Jasmine) pop out from behind it to smile, wave and adopt poses for the audience while an unseen speaker announces the show as: "JNSM CHIBI"!

In a simple kitchen with stacked dishes next to the sink, a paper towel roll, a vase full of yellow flowers, and a large window showing beautiful blue skies dotted with fluffy clouds, the view zooms in briefly on the table containing a red bowl, a bag of flour, some eggs, and a package of "Blitz Blueberries" before Jaune Arc laps up from behind and rubs his hands in excitement as he glances at the ingredients happily.

He starts his culinary quest by tapping one of the eggs on the side of the bowl, but the shell doesn't crack. Jaune looks perplexed for a moment, then tries rapidly hitting the egg with the same lack of results. Scowling to herself, he finally jumps up, screaming in rage, before throwing the egg into the bowl, where it finally splits open in a burst of white pieces and some orange yolk landing on his cheek, which he silently glowers at.

He then attempts to gently pour some of the flour into his bowl, but when none comes out, she gets up on the table itself and tips the whole bag over it upside-down. Giving it a cautious shake, the flour bursts from the bag like a hose, causing Jaune to scream and the camera to be obscured in powder before the dust clears to reveal piles of white around the kitchen and a pasty-faced Jaune with dizzy eyes.

The scene after that shows the opened package of blueberries sitting alone next to the bowl until Jaune's fingers grab it from underneath and he pops up, picking one blue berry out of the container and chomping down on it, only to pause with his hand in his mouth as he tastes it. His eyes dart from the screen to the bag, back and forth until he grins and starts digging in to the fruit, grabbing handful after handful into his open mouth from behind the table, in front of it, and even outside the window.

The next step shows him going over to the bowl with the stirrer already in, and he attempts to move it only to find the spoon is stuck. He attempts to move it towards his with both hands while grunting, pulling on it from the tabletop with his feet planted on the bowl until he's launched back, pushing at it with all his might before pitching herself over the bowl, and finally jumping right onto the handle, all to no effect. He falls to the floor and looks up at the stubborn kitchen utensil with narrowed eyes.

With the spoon still in the bowl, Jaune is seen laying in the sink and tossing dozens of berries into his mouth from the bag with each shake, the pile of berries down his throat growing bigger and bigger until he decides to just dump the whole bag down, sending her into a frozen state with eyes widened and his foot twitching sporadically.

Finally, a lone jar of syrup sits on the table, and Jaune looks up at it from the floor until he jumps up with a big smile to put it on his newly-baked muffin... only for the sweet substance to not flow out of the tiny glass hole. He tries his best to push it out, but no matter how hard he pats it, his hard-earned delicacy doesn't touch the muffin, causing him to moan in despair and collapse back on the ground. A second passes, and then the entire jar falls over and crashes on a surprised Jaune.

A transition of blue flower petals flowing in and Jaune slicing the screen with a small Crocea Mors, the scene opens to the picture of a donkey nailed to the wall with a target marked where its tail should be. Amid the flurry of voices in the background, a sudden whooshing noise is heard as a blindfolded Neptune Vasilias is gunning with Tri-Hard darts embedding the donkey's tail... at its feet.

Jaune off-screen yells "Missed!"

Neptune slouches down, letting go of his gun with one hand, disappointed.

"Come on" he groaned

another flurry of petals shows Jaune twirling his sword happily.

he next shot shows the dorm room of RWBY from the angle of Sun's bed as Jaune skips down the hallway until he looks into the room.

Jaune shrugs to himself "Huh, no one's here. Eh, I guess I'll go check the court... yard..."

Before he leaves, his gaze falls on the doujin half-hidden under Sun's pillow, with the title "Sasuke and Naruto Adventures" (written by Patty Berdioler) on its spine. Jaune fully steps inside the room and zooming over to his teammate's bedside, a look of wonder on his face as she sneakily glances around making sure the coast is clear before taking it out and examining it himself. He stares at the cover picture of Sasuke and Naruto dressed in their Shippuden outfits, armed with blades and looking deeply into each other's eyes under a tagline reading "No curse can conceal the lust of one enigma for long...", until he turns it around to read the description.

Jaune looks at the book with awe "Ninjas, huh?"

With a quick shot of Sin swinging away with his tail amid a rush of yellow smoke, Jaune flipping through the pages of his new discovery, eyes wide and absorbing information with emotions ranging from amazement, the horror of slowburn, gasping shock, guilty pleasure, glee, and topping it all off with his skipping ahead a few pages until he turns the book sideways and a picture unfolds downward for a full body shot.

Jaune eyes the imagery from top to bottom with a huge blush as he gestures to the lower part, stating "Look at those katanas!"

Mercury Black jumps into frame on a cloud of gray and jumps back out with a blast with his Silver Blast boots.

Neptune is seen in the Beacon Academy courtyard raising his weapon threateningly at Mercury with a snarl, and the silver head in turn raises a leg with a smirk. 

They get into their battle-ready stances before coming at one another, Neptune shootinf his gun at a ducking Mercury, whose hair spikes back up once the attack is safely over.

Noticing the near-blow to her locks, Mercury attempts a kick on Neptune, who blocks it with a small glyph before transforming it into a trident, swinging hitcdown onto one of his opponent's boots. Mercury uses this opportunity to smack the trident away from its wielder and leave him open to a leap in the air followed by a blast from his weapons... only for the shot to never fire and result in only a "click" noise.

Mercury lands back on the ground and keeps trying to kick his weapons into shooting, and Neptune stops flinching from what he thought was an oncoming blow to look just as puzzled at Mercury. He smiles and laughs to hinself, raising his hands to his face with tongue stuck out mockingly at the brawler until Mercury realizes the obvious solution and simply punches Neptune with his fist, knocking the heir out of the screen and letting Mercury strike a victorious stance.

Sun deftly twirls and rolls in with another transition before jumping out of the scene, 

He is seen at her bed looking frantically for a certain something. When he can't find it, he gives a worried look to the audience before scrambling through his comic shelf.

"Come on!!! Where is it?!" he gets up and turns left with an sheepish face to Jaune standing there with "Sasuke and Naruto Adventures" in his arm and a scowling grimace, hesitantly pointing at the novel "Jaune, is that, by any chance, my comic?"

Jaube points accusingly at the doujin in question "This is filth! Fiiiilth!"

With a sudden twirl, he smacks Sun across the floor into his bed using his own sordid literature before marching away to the other side of the room, leaving his eyes still dizzy and leg twitching, he raises one arm as he asks "Well... Can I have my book back?

Jaune pops his headback in angrily "You'll gets this back when you learn to behave!" he says as if his mother would.

Jaune disappears again as Sun sneaks a snicker, right as the screen cuts to a television test pattern of blue, burgundy, yellow, and silver before the credits start rolling.


	2. Monkey Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun has a thieving problem, and the boys go iceskating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sun covers his tail with his pants, Ruby is adadorable and Sept is french for 7

In a space of pure whiteness, the giant blocky title and a certain sword emblem drop from the sky to the ground, where the four miniaturized members of Team JNSM (Jasmine) pop out from behind it to smile, wave and adopt poses for the audience while an unseen speaker announces the show as: "JNSM CHIBI"!

Lisa Lavender speaks from a television set the members of JNSM are watching with varying degrees of interest as they sit on a wide couch in a rec room. "Reports of a monkey thief being on the prowl in Vale have flooded the police department this week." 

As she continues her story, Jaune,Neptune, and Mercury all gasp and go wide-eyed "Whether these claims are legitimate or full of bananas, citizens are encouraged to stay indoors."

Silently, Mercury picks up the remote to silence the television, and the three shocked teammates slowly turn their heads towards a seemingly-disinterested Sun. When he notices their gaze, he turns to see if there's something behind him of interest, then goes back to them.

"Seriously, guys?" he jumps off the couch and taps his foot in annoyance "Seriously? You're gonna call me a monkey thief just because I'm part monkey? Real mature." 

He turns and saunters angrily away, but rotates back around to his friends as he continues his rant while also grabbing a Scroll, muffin, and whole chess set - complete with figures 

"You know, I have half a mind to report you guys to Cinder. What you people are doing is profiling." He goes back to walking out, delivering one more complaint with his arms full of objects not belonging to him.

"You all disgust me!" He then grabs a large houseplant by the doorway and drags it off with him, pot and all.

Team JNM look at each other for a moment, trying to make sense of what happened as Neptune shrugs, right before Sun zooms through the room, visible to the eye was his Faunus monkey tail, and jumps on top of the couch with a quick "Mine!" to steal the remote.

He scampers away before they can do anything more than scream in surprise and a motorcycle's engine is heard revving offscreen, with Lisa's report somehow unmuted for the boys to watch.

Lavender reports amid the sound of police sirens "Breaking news! Police have engaged the alleged monkey thief in a high-speed chase. The suspect is fleeing on a silver motorcycle with what appears to be a cartoonishly large amount of stolen goods falling from the bike. What will they think of next? Back to you, Cyril!"

A transition of blue raindrops headed by Tri-Hard into the next scene

Neptune is seen gracefully gliding across a sheet of ice in what looks like an outside skating rink. 

He slides to the left on his bladed shoes, goes back around with an elegant twirl, and keeps spinning happily around wearing a cheerful expression as the camera pans out to reveal an annoyed Mercury and Sun trapped up to their waists in a large circular block of ice, and Jaune (fully clothed) also enjoying himself, with Neptune' trident left in the spot where it froze the water. 

Neptune finishes his rotations in the center and gives a bow to his imaginary audience. Jaune claps joyously.

"Soooo, this is the last time we invite him to the pool, right?" Mercury whined

"Yyyyup." Sun agreed

"Come on, you've been teasing his fear all week, can't you cut him a little slack?" Jaune pleaded

Sun and Mercury just stared at him, deadpan.

In response, Neptune's smile turns mischievous, making a pleased noise to himself while looking at his cross-armed teammates.

Blue bluebelle petals flow in and Jaune slices the screen with a small Crocrea Mors

Sun is seen near the Beacon Academy front steps, unsheathing Ruyi Bang and raising it high before launching it in Nonchaku form at Mercury's back. His partner turns just in time to catch it in his hand, and Jaune inspects the ribbon between them closely, then leaps high into the air... only to come down and jump up again before the smiling boys' makeshift jump rope completes its arcs.

Jaune started to sing as he jumped "Ruby Rose took an axe, gave her mother 40 whacks, when she

The three look over to see Ruby herself, looking offended "Okay 1. It's a scythe not an axe, 'whacking' would be damaging. 2. I would never kill my parents." she started to sniffle "3. YOU GUYS ARE MEAN!!!" and left crying.

The boys blankly stare

Mercury jumps into frame on a cloud of silver and jumps back out with a blast from his Silver Blast

Sun is seen standing in JNSM's dorm room, arms crossed with a laid-back expression, as his gray partner marches up to the Faunus with a big grin on his face and something behind his back.

"Sun..." he snickers into his hand before holding out a squeaky toy "I got you something."

Sun's face goes sour upon seeing it "Really? Do you expect me to roll around the floor and play with it, enjoying the squeaks?"

As she says this, a rushing noise is heard with a high-pitched "Aaawww, yeeeaaah!" until Jaune bursts onto the scene, grabbing the toy from Mercury's hand and crashing behind a surprised Sun. The toy falls into view briefly before Jaune's on it again, continuing to collide with the walls until he slides to the middle of the floor on his back with the toy bouncing among her wiggling limbs.

"THIS IS THE BEST!" Jaune squeals adorably 

He curls up with his new toy, shaking with energy.

"Well someone liked it" Mercury said smirking

Sun just shook his head.

Sun deftly twirls and rolls in with another transition before jumping out of the scene

The dorm room of Team JNSM gets visited by Sept the tabby cat, sniffing the ground as she walks through the open doorway. She looks up and runs with her stubby legs closer to the camera, sitting down on her butt and smelling the air again until she meows and gets up, now looking at another corner of the room. She gets into pouncing position eagerly, she bounds over to where she's looking and growls at what appears to be nothing until a familiar voice reaches her ears.

"Sept" Mercury yelled offscreen, down the hallway

The kitten gives a quick "Mew!" of acknowledgement and runs out of the room to her owner... not seeing visible tailed Sun inexplicably peek out from behind a tall and slender reading light. He sighs in relief upon seeing the menace is truly gone right as the screen cuts to a television test pattern of blue, burgundy, yellow, and silver before the credits start rolling.


	3. Reloading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Jaune tries dusts (his sword is kind more like a bayonet), Mercury is awful at tagging, and Ruby tries giving Neptune a voicemail (think if Ram was nicer to Martha)

In a space of pure whiteness, the giant blocky title and a certain sword emblem drop from the sky to the ground, where the four miniaturized members of Team JNSM pop out from behind it to smile, wave and adopt poses for the audience while an unseen speaker announces the show as: JNSM CHIBI"!

A ringtone is heard playing, with the screen shrouded in darkness. After some notes are played, a voicemail message tone sounds, and the screen shows Ruby talking into her Scroll.

Ruby awkardly speaks "Hey, um, Neptune... Vasilias! This is Ruby... Rose, of the Branwen family - and yet last name's Rose." she ponders on that last bit, but drops it and focused on the voice mail.

"Anyways, I was wondering what are you doing Saturday night? I'm doing... nothing, uh, which means I could be doing something with you! Yeah!,

The pebble underneath Ruby's foot is sent rolling away.....causing Ruby to flip backwards, landing on her head, with her Scroll landing beside her. Ruby looks to it in a daze

"...call me." She mutters weakly

Jaune and Neptune, the former armed with Crocea Mors and the latter with magazines for said weapon, stand on campus.

"Ice!" Jaune asks

Neptune hands Jaune a magazine decorated with a snowflake. He loads it into Crocea Mors, and cocks it. He fires the weapon, and a blast of ice discharges from the barrel.

"Fire!" Jaune asks for next one

Neptune hands Jaune another magazine, this one emblazoned with an ember. Jaune loads it, and fires again, this time causing a plume of fire to appear.

"Gravity!" Jaune practically screeches

Neptune hands Jaune a third magazine, this one decorated with four arrows pointing inwards. Jaune inserts the magazine, and fires. A flash of darkness emerges from the muzzle, but this time, Jaune is blasted backwards and offscreen. Neptune watches him go, before slapping his palm against his face.

Once again, Ruby is in the courtyard, pacing back and forth as she leaves another message for Neptune.

"Hey Neptune. Um, I'm guessing you didn't get my call earlier. Maybe the tower's messing up or something. I mean, there's no way you wouldn't get my message and not call me back. Right? I mean, that's... that'd be rude. That's ridiculous. You're definitely not, y'know, playing these messages to the rest of Team JNSM, and laughing... heheh, laughing. It's, uh, it's not you. You wouldn't do that, you wouldn't- you wouldn't do that. Right? That's crazy."

Sun is standing nonchalantly in the courtyard, as Mercury leaps up behind him.

Mercury yelped "Tag, you're it!"

Unfortunately for Mercury, Sun activates his semblences, and his copies pin him. With Mercury dazed, He clears it off, and runs out of distance. 

Snapping out of it, Mercury spins around, and leaps for him again.

"You're it!" he screamed

Once again, Sun pins him again, evading the attack. Mercury leaps for him again.

"You're it!" 

Despite Mercury's efforts, Sun continues to evade away from him.

"YOU'RE IT!"

With a chuckle, Sun continues to use his semblence against his teammate's attempts to tag him, much to Mercury's chagrin.

"IT, IT, IT! SUN! THIS IS SO CHEATING! YOU! ARE! IT!" Mercury whining, trying to avoid the clones and failing

Another voicemail tone sounds, as Ruby pops up right in the camera, a look of frustration on her face as she yells into her Scroll.

"ALRIGHT, WATER BOY, I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE!" she yelled emphasizing with her fingers in a high position "It's one thing to deny a girl, but it is another thing to ignore her entirely! If you were here right now, I would give you A PIECE OF MY MI-!"

As if on cue, Neptune strolls in behind Ruby.

"Hi, Ruby!" he says

Ruby pauses, before turning to face Neptune, hiding her Scroll behind her back.

"Hey! Neptune, what's uh, what's going on?" she stammers

"Not much, I'm just looking for my Scroll. I can't remember where I put it!" Neptune explained

"Oh." Ruby deadpans

Sun walks by "Dude, I think I found your Scroll."

Ruby dashes over to the new arrival, snatches the Scroll out of his hands, and begins to stomp on it repeatedly, finally kicking it away, as Neptune and Sun look on bewilderedly.

"Right, I will see you later!" Ruby then goes blank-eyed and walks away.

After Ruby was out of sight, Sun then asks "Dude, was that really nesscary? Strolls are really expensive" 

"Eh, I can probably afford one. But come on, her voicemails were too sad" he said with a sympathetic tone

Sept walks into the room, sniffing around for something. She looks up and tries to climb the garbage can, but falls backwards onto her bottom, before tilting to the side. She rolls over, and goes over to a couch, sticking her head under it, before yanking herself free with a mew. She walks off, still searching.

As Sept leaves, the freezer door of the refrigerator tilts open, revealing a shivering Sun, with chattering teeth and blank white eyes, hiding from the feline.


End file.
